


Satisfaction

by Dan_Francisco



Series: RWBY in the Cold War [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, No Incest, No incest but it's implied Raven's seen Qrow naked at least once, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Summer Rose has a proposition for Qrow.





	Satisfaction

To say Summer wasn’t jealous of Tai and Raven’s relationship was lying. And, well, Summer didn’t much like lying. It was bad enough when she had to cover for Raven, but she saw them head out all the time. They went to see movies, ate dinner at local places, and hung out in their rooms together. It was the kind of thing Summer desperately wanted for herself. Unfortunately, it looked like nobody at Beacon was much in the market for a girl like her, devout Christian and completely inexperienced in pretty much everything. She had never been allowed to date back home, and it felt like every time one of her friends talked about dating, they were on their third or fourth boyfriend or girlfriend.

 

And here she was, a virgin in every plausible way.

 

Maybe it was because they spent so much time together – hours locked in their first semester here as part of mandatory study hours would do that – but Summer always had feelings for Qrow. She never admitted it to Raven, fearful of how she’d react to the revelation. Something _about_ him though always drew him to her, despite how much Qrow always seemed to push people away. He wasn’t the kind of guy she would imagine taking home to Mama and Papa, quite the opposite really. He smoked, he drank, his swearing was legendary, he rarely cared about anyone but himself, and he almost regularly got away with regulation violations.

 

But good Lord, he was attractive. Every time Summer saw him, she couldn’t help but smile. It was like just meeting his eyes sparked a fire in her that couldn’t be quelled. She couldn’t help but see Qrow and want to just be enveloped in his arms, dreaming up scenarios of her and him, and marriage on the bayou edge.

 

Raven and Taiyang had just left for the day, heading out for classes. Summer didn’t have any classes or duties today, and she knew Qrow had a similarly clear schedule. She had planned all this out, making sure she was wearing clothes that were easy to take off. Thankfully, it was the weekend, and they didn’t have to wear a garrison uniform or their BDUs. Raven and Taiyang had been gone for about ten minutes before she finally stood up, her breathing rapid and shallow. The pressure had mounted almost the minute they had left, if only because she was psyching herself up for what she was about to do.

 

The Maidens as her witness, she was going to have sex before she got a boyfriend, and she saw no better candidate to help her than Qrow.

 

Summer was well aware it was a sin, the kind of thing that almost guaranteed a one-way ticket to Hell. But she was joining the military. If her suspicions about the deteriorating world situation were right, Summer and her friends would have to break a cardinal commandment, and kill in the name of the government. In her mind, that was worse than sex before marriage.

 

Unfortunately, that did nothing to quell her nervousness. She swallowed hard as she marched into Taiyang and Qrow’s room, spotting him lying down on his bed and lazily flipping through a magazine as he usually did. He barely looked up at her as she stopped right next to him, her fists clenched as if she were standing at attention. He looked about as comfortable as she was, wearing jeans and their green company t-shirt.

 

“Sup?” he asked.

“Qrow,” she said, trying to figure out the words. “I want to have sex with you.”

The words hung in the air as time slowed to a crawl. What felt like an eternity later, Qrow slowly put down his magazine, sitting up to look at her with his dark eyes.

“Just to make sure I heard you right,” Qrow said, holding up a finger. “You said you wanted to have sex.”

Summer swallowed, nodding. “I do.”

 

He blinked a few times, looking away from her as if he were trying to understand what she was saying. Rubbing his chin, he briefly reached for his pocket to get a smoke, but decided against it. “I have one question. Why?”

Summer’s face heated up in embarrassment. She hadn’t expected this. “I…I wanna have sex before I get a boyfriend, cause…well, I don’t wanna disappoint him.”

Qrow looked back up at her, his face neutral. Shrugging, he stood up. “Alright then. Let’s establish some ground rules. What do you want?”

 

Now it was her turn to blink in confusion. “Uh, I…I don’t know what you mean.”

Qrow sighed, rolling his eyes as he took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. “I mean, what kinda stuff you wanna do? Kissing, no kissing, what? It’s not as simple as me sticking my dick in you.”

“I-I…um, I guess…kissing is okay, if…you’re okay with it,” Summer stammered. How red was her face right now? “Uh…I don’t really know what else you can _do.”_

Qrow tossed his shirt to the side, looking at her compassionately. “Alright. We’ll keep it simple, I guess. Come here.”

 

Summer didn’t expect his strong arms to wrap around her as she inched closer, his hands simultaneously on the small of her back and right between her shoulder blades. Qrow’s eyes darted between her lips and her eyes, a silent request for approval just before he took the lead anyway and kissed her. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes, letting herself melt into his arms as she returned the kiss as best she could. She found herself clutching onto him, not wanting to let go for even a moment.

 

She felt a warmth enveloping her crotch, a sensation she had almost never felt before as Qrow pulled away from the kiss. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, smirking.

“Can we…” she asked, and without waiting Qrow had locked lips with her again, this time gliding his hand up to the back of her head, his other hand just as deftly gliding away from her back. Summer wished she could stay in this forever, that it would never stop. Every dream she had of being with him, where she could call Qrow her husband, flooded back like someone had just opened the levee.

 

Qrow moved his hand off her head. The sound of a belt being undone clattered in her ears, following just as quickly by the sound of that same belt, no doubt attached to pants, hitting the floor. Those weren’t hers. He was slowly creeping her shirt up, before finally pulling out of the kiss right as Summer opened her eyes.

 

“Oh gosh!” she exclaimed, her hands zipping to her face as she realized Qrow was naked in front of her. His penis was twitching, slowly going up with each movement like a clock. “I’m sorry, I-!”

“If this is gonna work,” he said slowly but confidently, “you gotta take some stuff off too.”

She slowly took her hands away, nodding. “Right, uh….yeah.” Shakily, she took her shirt off, unable to take her eyes away from Qrow’s dick as it steadily grew. He stepped closer to her again, undoing her belt with an almost clinical approach. He looked up at her, sending the warmth in her vagina to overdrive. Was this what it felt like to desire someone like this?

 

Qrow pulled her pants down, just as swiftly pulling off her socks and throwing them across the room. She had forgotten all about them in the mess – did Qrow ever have socks on? Or did he not wear them today? Whether or not he had was pushed out of her mind as Qrow began circling a finger around her vagina, covered by her panties, sending an electric wave up her body. A small moan escaped her lips before Summer was even cognizant of the noise. Qrow smirked as he looked up at her, no doubt thrilled he had elicited such a response.

 

Standing back up, Qrow guided her to face his bed, and Summer lowered herself onto it, breathing heavily as he stood over her.

“Take your bra off,” he said, his dick looking larger than ever as he began sliding off her panties.

She wanted to stop, wanted to say something, but good Lord just the way he had _taken charge_ of her, made this entire situation _his_ drove her wild. Summer did as ordered, releasing her breasts to the world and tossing away her bra right as her panties crossed her feet, free from her body. All at once, the embarrassment of being _naked_ with a _man_ hit her, and before Qrow could say or do anything else, she covered herself.

“I don’t know about this anymore,” she said, her face redder than ever. “This…this isn’t right, you naked and me naked and us doing these things and-”

 

Qrow sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. _“Summer._ Calm down. You _wanted_ to do this. There is _nothing_ wrong with what we’re doing, got it?”

“Are you _sure?”_ Summer asked, still covering herself. “I mean, what if-”

“OK, how’s about this,” Qrow said. “Right now, you and I are both naked. I can fuck you like you asked, _or_ you can go back to your room, we can masturbate this moment away, and pretend it never happened. Your choice. Just tell me what _you_ want.”

She felt her chest rising and falling, trying to work though what Qrow had just said in her mind. As Summer wrestled with this conundrum, Qrow sighed, waiting for her to answer as he stood there stoically. Finally, she swallowed hard, nodding. “Okay. Okay Qrow, I want you to f-” The word was practically lodged in her throat. “I want you to have sex with me.”

 

“Alright,” he said, looking down on her. He knelt down, slowly moving Summer’s hand away from her vagina. Qrow looked up, pushing her legs away and inching his face ever closer.

“Qrow,” she dared to murmur, “what are you -”

Without warning, his tongue slid out, touching her. Another moan emanated from her involuntarily, as another jolt made its way through her. _Nothing_ had ever felt this good before. She propped herself up, trying to see what Qrow was doing to elicit this intense feeling from deep inside her. He had firmly placed his mouth in between her hips, alternating between doing _something_ with his tongue on her vagina and kissing, licking, and otherwise stimulating her.

 

“Oh my Lord,” she moaned, giving in to the pure pleasure.

Qrow glanced up at her, pausing to rub his fingers on her clit. “Like it so far?”

“Yes,” Summer said. “Keep going, please!”

He said nothing, instead returning his attention to her vagina. She moaned again as he went back to it, unable to focus on keeping herself up to see what he was doing. She collapsed against the bed, her arms falling limp by her sides. Summer could feel herself vibrating with pleasure, her eyes practically rolling in the back on her head.

 

Far too soon, he stopped, his lips withdrawing. Disappointed, Summer focused her eyes back on him, somehow having the presence of mind to put Qrow’s pillow behind her so she didn’t have to use her elbows to keep herself up. Qrow stood tall, looking her over again but this time there was a different glint to his eye.

“You ready?” he asked, spreading her legs even more.

“Uh,” she whispered. “Ready for what?”

Apparently taking this as an invitation, Qrow took his penis, rubbing it back and forth along the top of her vagina, but not daring to enter.

“Oh, _Lord,”_ Summer moaned, her head flying back as another wave of pleasure flowed through her. Putting a hand on her hip, Qrow slowly slid in, and she looked up just in time to see his penis disappear inside her. Summer could feel him filling her vagina up, and she let out an intense moan as her eyes bulged wide, unable to comprehend the sensations she was feeling.

 

Just as slowly, Qrow pulled out, but not all the way. No, he kept his tip inside her, a smile creeping across his face as she moaned again. Every thrust drove her nuts, like Qrow was pushing himself as deep as he could go. Maybe he _was._ She’d never had a penis inside her before, but Lord she wanted to keep feeling Qrow pound away at her. Summer’s eyebrows arched as she clutched at the bedspread, closing her eyes and letting the ecstasy overwhelm her.

 

She felt a smile cross her face as she opened her eyes, watching him have sex with her. This was real. She and Qrow were really having sex. Summer closed her eyes again, overcome with pleasure and warmth and _love._

“Damn, Qrow,” Raven said. “When’d you start banging Summer?”

Wait. Raven. _Raven?_ Summer’s eyes shot open, turning to see Raven standing in the doorway, an evil smile on her face. If it were possible, Summer’s eyes grew even wider as she rushed to cover herself up _again,_ embarrassed that she had been caught.

“Eh, she wanted it,” Qrow said, shrugging. “Figured it’d be a one-time thing.”

“Yeah, you said that about Miranda too,” Raven said, sauntering over.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Summer yelled, trying to hide her indecent parts from Raven’s wandering eyes. “I don’t – I didn’t – _why are you back so soon, Raven?!”_

Raven smiled, letting her long black hair down from the bun she kept it in as she peeled her socks and shoes off. _What was she doing?_ “Class got canceled, so I figured I’d come back. Looks like I got here in time for some _fun.”_

“Okay, no, no no no no _no,”_ Summer protested. “This-this isn’t what I – _why are you still inside me?!”_

Wordlessly, Qrow withdrew, allowing her to more fully cover herself even as Raven had started taking more and more of her clothes off. Almost the second Qrow had retreated, Summer wished he had ignored her and stuck himself back in her.

 

“You know,” Raven said, her pants dropping to the floor, revealing a pair of black lace panties. “Qrow’s real fuckin’ good.”

“Jesus, don’t say it like that,” Qrow replied. “You make it sound like I fuck my sister or something.”

Summer’s eyes grew wider, barely able to believe she was watching Raven Branwen start stripping in front of her. Raven laughed as she took her shirt off, immediately taking off a matching lace bra that made its way to the floor. “Don’t worry, Summer, I’ve seen Qrow fuck enough girls that I know he can make magic with that cock of his. Qrow ain’t my type of guy to bang anyway.”

 

“Y-You’ve _watched_ him?” Summer asked, trying to understand what she was saying. Summer had always been taught sex was a private thing, for only husband and wife. What was Raven telling her?

“Fuck yeah,” Raven said, sliding off her panties. She was completely naked now, already lightly touching herself and playing with her breasts. “Some of those chicks he banged were pretty hot. They were even hotter when they ate my pussy.”

Her brain temporarily broke as she attempted to put meaning behind Raven’s words. What was she even talking about? It didn’t make sense. “Yo-your what?”

“Oh my god, I keep forgetting how sheltered you are,” Raven said, smiling wide. “We really gotta teach her, huh bro?”

 

_“I’m right here!”_ Summer reminded them, still trying to keep herself covered. “I just wanna have sex with _Qrow!_ No offense to you Raven, but…”

“Oh no, I get it, I don’t have a dick.” She smiled, leaning down and giving Summer an excellent view of her breasts. “But they _all_ say that at first. It’s okay.”

Qrow sighed, pushing Raven away. “Back off, Raven. Look, she’s nervous enough just fucking me. Don’t add to her confusion, dammit.”

Raven frowned as she stepped back, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Summer, it’s cool if I get off while you two bang, right?”

 

Summer furrowed her brow, frowning. “No! We…oh my Lord, we shouldn’t _all_ be naked here! What if Tai comes back-”

“He’s not gonna be back for like, another four hours at _least,”_ Raven said, sitting on Taiyang’s desk and spreading her legs. Almost immediately, she began playing with herself, silently looking at both Summer and Qrow with an almost judgmental eye.

Qrow sighed, leaning in close to Summer. “Don’t focus on her. Focus on me, okay? You still wanna keep going?”

Summer took her eyes off a masturbating Raven, staring into Qrow’s deep, dark eyes. She could tell _this_ is what she was looking for, not Raven’s hormone-filled lust. “Okay,” she said, slowly letting his hands fall away from her breasts and… what had Raven called it? Her _pussy?_ That was weird. “Okay. Let’s keep going.”

 

She readjusted herself, getting back into a comfortable position right as Qrow took hold of her left leg and right hip. Once again, Qrow gave her every inch of his penis, another soft moan escaping her lips. Slowly at first, he rhythmically thrust in and out, each one feeling like she was experiencing having his dick in her for the first time. Summer was suddenly aware of her breasts jiggling around with each movement Qrow made, a fact he began to notice as well. Without skipping a beat, he reached up and began fondling her breasts, rubbing her nipples. _Lord,_ this felt _so good._ She wished this would never end.

 

Raven’s moans mixed with Summer’s as Qrow began to speed up in tempo. She wasn’t sure, but Summer thought her moans were louder than Raven’s. _Wait, am I trying to compete with her?_ Unexpectedly, Qrow joining in the moaning as well as his dick felt like it went deeper and deeper into her. What was this feeling overwhelming her? When they started, it felt like there was a certain warmth, but now? Now it was like her entire body was caught in a fight with an angry gator, every nerve center of her body consumed by the raw sexual energy flowing through her.

 

Qrow’s moans increased just as fast as Summer’s did as the speed increased. She could feel her vagina tightening around Qrow’s dick, and her moans turned into screams of pleasure as she stopped being conscious of _looking_ at things and just stared at the ceiling. A long, drawn-out moan escaped out of her mouth as pure excitement and _love_ flooded through her.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Raven said in between satisfied moans. “Fucking cum all over her!”

Summer looked up – she wasn’t sure how she had gotten here. Was that what an orgasm felt like? Could…could she get that again? Qrow had taken his dick out of her, stroking it with a free hand as he continued to moan.

 

One final, deep moan, and right as she propped herself back up, something shot out of Qrow’s penis and _all_ over her. A glob of something white and sticky landed right on her chin, the rest of it scattering in a jagged line from her breasts right down to her pussy. _God,_ it felt weird referring to it like that. Qrow let out a contented sigh, visibly relaxing as the last drops dripped out of him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!”_ Raven screamed, her breasts bouncing as her eyes rolled back, fingers furiously rubbing against her vagina. Dramatically, Raven slowed down, slowly closing her eyes as a wide smile crossed her face. Opening her eyes, Raven examined her fingers curiously, licking them as she stared Summer down, getting off the desk.

 

“God _damn,_ that was some good sex to watch,” Raven said, gathering up her clothes. “You gotta jack off more, Qrow, next time you cum in a girl you’ll give her fucking triplets.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Qrow muttered, grabbing a towel and tossing it to Summer. “Here, you can clean yourself up with that if you don’t want to take a shower.”

Summer caught the towel, nervously dabbing at her body and face. Good Lord, Qrow had managed to get his cum _everywhere._ Maybe it was a good thing Qrow hadn’t finished inside her, then. She felt a slight twinge as she ran the towel over her boobs and vagina, looking around to try and find her clothes. Where were they? Qrow had already gotten dressed again, and Raven was gone. Her underwear, pants and shirt were nowhere to be seen.

 

Wait a minute.

 

“Raven!” Summer said, perhaps a bit too loudly. “Did you take my clothes?!”


End file.
